


My Enemy Is My Lover

by HowlinWolf26



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlinWolf26/pseuds/HowlinWolf26
Summary: Star quarterback Brad Morton and a magical dragon Jake Long,What happens when these two enemies end up in detention together, what secret would be revealed? How will their life be? What journey awaits for them?
Relationships: Jake Long/Brad Morton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	My Enemy Is My Lover

He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun  
He's young and fast, he's the chosen one  
People we're not braggin'  
He's the American Dragon  
He's gonna stop his enemies with his Dragon power  
Dragon teeth, Dragon tail, burning Dragon fire  
A real live wire  
American Dragon  
American Dragon  
He's the American Dragon  
His skills are getting faster  
with Grandpa the master  
It's destiny, what's up G?  
It's showtime, baby, for the legacy!  
American Dragon  
I'm a dragon, I'm not braggin', it's my destiny (American Dragon)  
I'm the magical protector of the NYC, ya heard? (American Dragon)  
American Dragon  
\---------------------------

"It's getting tiresome having the both of you in my office." Principal Dolores said, pinching bridge of her nose. "Again."

"It's not my fault Principal D! Brad's started it as always." Jake defend, crossing his arms against his small chest.

"It's your fault for causing the mess!somehow." Brad said slouching in the chair.

"I don't care who's fault it is! Your both responsible for the destruction in the cafeteria. So as punishment you two will stay after school and clean up the damage."

"C'mon Ms.D! I can't stay after I have drag..." Jake stopped in his track catching his breath. "Important things to do."

"And I have football practice! If I'm not there coach gonna chew me up."

"That's enough!" Dolores slammed het hand on her desk, the boys flinch. "You both should have thought of that before this whole mess started."

The final bell rang and Dolores sigh in relief. 

"This conversation is over now get to class. And I don't wanna see you two here again or that'll be a day of suspension."

Raising from their seat the two teens walked out the office into the halls heading back to class.

'Great... stuck after school with Brad alone is just how I wanted to spend my evening.' Jake thought sarcastically. He glance towards the jock who seem deep in thought with a curt blush showing on his face.

Jake wonder what could he be thinking about to show that kind of face.

"Yo Jakie!" Trixie shouted down the hall waving her hand, waiting at his locker.

"Comin'!" He called out before turning towards the blonde jock. "Look Brad, you don't wanna stay late no more then I do. So let's just get the mess clean fast without trying killing each other."

"Yeah sure... I just wanna get it over with." Brad said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"For once I think we agree." Jake chuckled. 

Brad scoffed as he turned his head, hiding away the small blush forming deeper on his cheeks. The jock walk forward to class without a word, Jake cock an eyebrow. 

......

During his fourth period Brad sat there, frowning at the board he was going crazy inside, thinking about the prevent event and how at the moment he almost did something he dreamt of doing from time now.

FLASH BACK

"Like yo! I got the last slice pizza this must be my lucky day." Jake grinned with excitement, he step out of line and join his friend at their table. 

"Uh, Jakie. Don't you think you should be using this time to study over Rotwood test?" Trixie said.

"Relax Trix, I protect magical creatures all the time. I'm sure I know more than Rotwood." Jake said sounding so confident as he was about to take his first bite.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Brad said quickly sneaking the pizza slice out the young dragon grasp. Jake looked up at the blonde jock with a mixture confusion and anger.

"Aye! Give it back Brad!" Jake demanded standing from his seat.

"Or what? Your gonna cry, like a baby." Brad teased, being to eat the pizza he stolen as he walk away.

"I don't know how anyone can be so noxious." Trixie said with a hint of annoys in her tone.

Jake didn't pay attention, he growled with such anger, without hesitation the asian teen used his dragon tail, grabbing a hold onto the jock ankle. Brad fell forward into a few other students, knocking everyone's food around, Jake gasp finally realise what he had did he retrieve his tail.

"That's it!" Brad growled, getting back on his feet he turn towards Jake wiping food stains off his face. "Your dead loser!" The jock storm towards Jake, grabbing him by the collar lifting him slightly off the floor. 

Everyone gather around them and started chanting 'fight, fight, fight!' Brad raise his fist, he hesitant, he didn't really want to hit Jake.

Brad hold his fits back in the air and just stared at the smaller teen, staring at his honey brown eyes just noticing how beautiful they were up close, Brad swallow hard, bitting on his lower lip when a faint blush crept across his face, He frowned narrowing his eyes, fighting the strong urge not to kiss the young dragon. Jake's heart sped up with fear but he wonder why Brad haven't strike him yet, everybody stared at the two boys making the jock more tense.

Before things got really crazy principal Dolores wheeled herself into the cafeteria hearing all the commotion. In shocked by the messed and the violet action being hold. The students fade away leaving Jake and Brad in the middle.

"You two! In my office now!" Principal Dolores ordered them, pointing outside the cafeteria doors.

"Look what you did now loser." Brad said annoyed, he drop Jake on the floor, walking out the cafeteria he was really glad the principal came in. Jake got up and dusted his self off before following along the jock.

FLASH END

School ended that afternoon.

"Come on Fu, just come up with an excuse..." Jake plead over the phone, he peek around the corner watching the blonde jock mopping the floor. "I got bigger problems to deal with." 

"I dunno kid. You know I hate getting between you and Gramps." Fu sighed.

"If you do this for me, then I'll keep my mouth shut to Gramps, on how his brand new 'expensive' computer caught a mysterious virus." Jake had a smug smirk on his face, hearing the sound of Fu Dog swallow hard.

"Alright, alright! I know when I'm lick."

"Thanks Fu." Jake hung the phone after that, he sighed heavily and walked back in grabbing a wash cloth, whipping off a few tables. There was completely silence during that time Jake start to think if he should apologize. It was his action that got them both stuck here. Brad started the whole thing to begin with so why should Jake apologize first?

Jake sighed, "I'm gonna hate myself later.." He knew the jock wouldn't apologize first or even apologize.

He turn towards the older teen who again look to be deep in thought, Jake took a deep breath and slowly approach him.

'I can't take it much longer! I gotta tell him... I wanna tell him.' Brad thought, he stop mopping and lean his forehead against the tip of the mop stick. 'What if he laughs at me? Freak out, reject me or tell the whole school... I'm going insane how long can I keep this feelings?!'

"Brad?"

Brad head jolt up and turn around quickly. "What!" He barked instantly out of being startled.

Jake step back a bit, he frown. "Look Brad, I'm truly ashamed of my thoughtless dangerous and immature action and..." Jake looked away. "I'm sorry." 

"Y-yeah, it's cool... I mean, I'm sorry too." Brad trailed off. He looked away also. "If I didn't stealing your lunch, we wouldn't be here now." He ran a hand though his blonde hair.

Jake blinked up at him. He didn't expect this, he never seen the jock to be sincere before especially towards him. Brad held out his hand.

"So Are we cool now?" Brad asked with a smile slightly.

Jake looked up in surprise. 'Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? This is way to weird for me. But, I... kind of like the feeling.' Jake thought. He thought maybe deep way below in that immature heart of Brad's there's a nice person, chained up just trying to escape. 

"Are you gonna take my hand or keep staring at me? Cause it ticking me off." Brad sharp tone brought Jake out of his thoughts.

'Then again maybe it's just all in my head.' The dragon teen thought.

He took Brad's hand and there was a spark that tingle Jake's hand. He looked back up getting caught in Brad's royal blue eyes, he's heart sped up a bit and blush, Jake shook the feeling off as they shook hands. Decided to call their rivalry a truce the boys got back to cleaning.

Brad was glad he can maybe start a friendship with asian teen and hopes maybe be more than friends, but that's just a silly thought something like that will never happen to him, Jake has a thing for the ladies while He has a soft spot for only asian boy.

"Okay! This place looks better than it did before." Jake said putting the cleaning supplies in the janitors closet. "Let's call it a day and go home now." 

"I can give you a ride." Brad offered hopeful he didn't say too desperate.

"That's cool of ya." Jake smiled, swing his backbag onto his shoulder. "But no thanks I have a faster way home. I'll see ya tomorrow." He said walking toward the exit.

Brad bit his bottom lip, he grab his bag and ran after the small boy. He couldn't let his only chance get away from him, when he caught up he reached out to grab Jake, only to trip on his shoe laces.

There was a slow motion moment. Brad falling forward once again and Jake turning around unaware til they collided to the floor. 

Brad scratch at his head, "Ouch! that hurt..." He open his eyes noticing his was on top on Jake who was rubbing the back of his head. Brad blush heavily. "S-sorry! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine but you are kind of heavy." Jake answered averting eye contact blushing. Brad stared at his blushing face, making his heart skip off beats.

Brad cleared his throat and get off the other boy, "S-so how about that ride home?" 

Jake sat up sighing. "I'm not gonna regret it, am I?" He question still fighting the blush.

"N-No! I-I promise."

......

They left out the school build, getting into Brad's blue truck once they was on the road they remain silence the entire time. Jake stared out the window watching the sun setting, he soon lost himself in his thoughts. That weird feeling he got when touch the blonde jock hand or when he stared into his royal blue eyes and why his heart been beating faster.

"So Brad, what's with the sudden niceness towards me?" Jake asked.

"Just getting tired of being a jerk." He shrugged, which wasn't the complete truth. As he pulled up to Jake's house.

"Well I like the nice side of you so far." Jake grinned, unfasten his seat belt. "Thanks for the ride." He open the passenger door.

Brad watched at him. He knew he had to do this sooner or later, so he took his chances now.

"H-hey... wait." He called out, Jake stopped half way and look towards him.

"What up?"

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Say whaa!?" Jake exclaimed, his face turning red.

"I-I asked if I can k-kiss you." Brad repeat himself sounding confidence as he heavily blush. He leaned forward towards Jake.

"D-dude! What's gotta into yo--" Jake was interrupted by pair of lips against his own. Jake completely lost all sense in his body, he was being kiss by a another boy, yet he can't find the strength to push the jock off him.

Soon Jake found his eyelids slowly closing as he melt into the kiss. Brad deepen the kiss allowing his tongue to explore the dragon's mouth, which Jake let happen as he let out a faint moan.

Brad pulled away and Jake open his eyes, both breathing heavily as Brad stared nervously at him, waiting for a smaller boy to react.

Jake finally look at him, his eyes showing fear as if he was about to tear up. Without a word the young dragon grab his bag and got the truck running inside the house.

......

"Hey Jake!" Haley greeted her older brother when he enter the house, he didn't replied instead ran upstairs so fast to even acknowledged she was there. In his room Jake laid flat stomach on the bed, hugging the pillow tightly while his face was slightly buried into the pillow.

His lips still tingling from the kiss.  
'Did that really just happen?' Jake questioned himself.

Meanwhile, Brad laid flat back on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head, completely in bereft. He finally did what he dreamt of doing but now he felt like he made a huge mistake.

He groaned angrily. 'Great... Now he's gonna hate me even more.'

/The next morning.../

Jake grumpy brush his tooth over the bathroom sink, he barely got any sleep not with all the thoughts and dreams about the blonde-jock and the kiss they shared. He wanted to vomit. 

And somehow, it gave him a warm feeling inside. Jake spitted in the sink and look at his mirror reflection a faint blush form on his cheeks, annoy that a part of him actually dare he say it... Liked the kiss. Jake wanted to confront Brad about what happen but yet he was actually afraid to face the blonde jock.

/At school.../

Jake walk through the halls, his mind so far deep in thought he didn't know want to do, did that kiss mean something or was it a another prank the jock plan? But if it was then why didn't it feel like it was a prank? 

'What was that idiot thinking about." Jake thought, feeling a warm tingling to his cheeks and heart.

He notice up ahead a few jocks including Brad chatting, the dragon teen face became hotter as his lower his head, speed walking passed the group of jocks. Brad, however saw him coming he head follow when the smaller teen walk passed them in a rush.

'Crap! That was beyond awkward. It's just too weird to see Brad now.' Jake thought when he turned the corner. 

......

Jake pulls out his biology binder from his locker. 'Do...Does that mean Brad has feelings... for m-me?' He blush hard and shook his head in denial. 

"No way! I'm just over thinking it.."

"Over thinking what?" Trixie voice spoke behind him, Jake let out a surprised yelp closing his locker and turn. 

"Whoa~dude! your face is all red and stuff..." Spud said touching his best friend forehead. "Are you sick man?" 

'I must be!' Jake thought gripping onto his jacket. "No, no, I'm alright." He lied.

/Biology Class.../

'I don't get it at all...' Jake thought, sitting through biology lecture. 'Even if Brad has feelings for me, why me of all people? What could we possible have in common..'

Jake thought maybe he should tell his friends about yesterday and what's going on with him. Cuz obviously he's going crazy. Jake turn towards Spud who was thumb wrestling with himself, clearly having a hard time. He turn to Trixie, staring dreamy at Kyle Wilkins. 

Jake leaned his head against the palm of his hand and allow his mind wander off, remembering last night kiss. The touch, the taste, the warmth feeling it gave Jake inside. Jake let out a frustration sigh accidentally release a small flame. 

"Ah!" Jake yelp.

"Hmm? Is there a problem, Mr. Long?" His biology teacher asked.

"N-no! It's nothin' sir." Jake nervously said, a few students including his friends giggle and the teacher resume his lecture. Jake lower his head underneath his arms, he felt like he was on fire again, nervous heart pounding. 

'Crap! This is bad! I think I have feelings for... Brad.'

/Free preiod.../

"Jakie." Trixie called out his name walking along side Jake and Spud. "What's up with ya playa? You look so down and unfocuse."

"It's nothin' I'm just a little under the weather." Jake lied again, 'I can't tell them I have feelings for Brad.' He thought.

"Dude, maybe you should go see the school nurse." Spud said sounding a bit concern.

"Honestly guys. I'm alright really, I'll catch up with y'all later...I-I'm gonna go wash my face off."

"See ya." The sidekicks waved off headed towards the school library.

Instead of going to restroom, Jake went for an endless walk all through the halls clearing his mind, he soon stop when came to the gym entrance as if his legs bought him here for a reason.

And there was a reason, Jake stood by door watching a few boys playing basketball and one of the player was no other than Brad, running across the court in red shorts and bare chest. Jake felt himself blushing again as he continue to watch the blonde jock sweaty body running along the court floor.

Brad's teams were skins, one of his teammate passed him the ball and he went to take a shot into the net, Brad felt something was pulling his attention, his blue eyes caught a pair of brown eyes staring at him. 

Brad lost his grip of the ball, missing the net slightly off. Jake gasp when he notice the other taller male caught him and quickly flee. 

Brad grab his shirt off the floor and ran after the young dragon, his teammates calling after him but Brad ignore them exiting the gym in search of his secret crush but and instead he ran into Jake's loser friends coming out of the library.

"Hey! Where's Long?" He asked, clenching his fists tightly.

"He was supposed to meet us here, but he never showed." Trixie said holding her hips.

Brad only growled in response, heading back to the directions of the gym.

"What's his problem?" Spud asked.

"You guess is as good as mines," Trixie shrugged. "C'mon Spudinski, let's get to work."

......

After their basketball game the boys freshen up in the locker room, Brad sat on the bench in somewhat a bad mood his teammates askes him why he run off during a game, the blonde told them it's none of their business and left it alone.

Random thought run through Brad's mind only making him more angry, he stood up and punch the nearest locker leaving a big dent. Brad was tired of hiding his feelings, he decided it was time Jake learn the truth.

/Later After School.../

Later that evening, Brad drove over to the Long's household in order to admit his feelings, this is so far Brad's biggest challenge, when he arrived he step out the truck and approached the porch.

"C'mon Brad, you gotta this far don't chicken out!" Brad swallowed hard and begin to knock three times.

"Yes?" Haley answered the door, looking up. "Can I help you?"

"Hi! Is lon-...uhh...Jake," Brad corrected his self, nervous, he rub the back of his neck. "Is Jake here?"

Haley smiled brightly, "Yes! He's up in his room. Please, come on in." She said, she step aside and let the teen inside, Haley told him to follow her upstairs as he did. 

Inside Jake's room, the dragon teen sat on his bed, sitting cross-legged staring blankly at his homework.

'I like Brad... I have feelings for Brad..' Jake kept repeating in his head. He was so lost in thought the knocking at his door startled him a bit.

"Yeah!?" He called, unaware of the person behind the door.

"Jake! You have a visiter!" Haley announced.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, curious on the mystery visitor.

"I dunno, he never told me his name." 

Already annoy by his sister, Jake push his homework to the side and hop off the bed, walkin towards the door.

"Haley, you can't just invite unknown..." Jake opened the door and came face to face with Brad. "Stranger...." Jake's words slowly fade. 

They both stared at each other as Jake blush hard. Haley watch curiously at both boys trying to figure out what was happening, til their mom called her asking would she like to help with dinner. Haley happily agreed skipping off down the stairs.

"B-Brad." Jake finally said, awkwardly. "What are you… Why are you here?" Trying to his best contain his blush.

"Sorry to just show up unannounced, I-I gotta talk you about something. And about the other day." Brad trailed off. "I can come in?"

"I-I dunno... I-" Jake hesitated but Brad cut him off. 

"Please Jake." Brad said in such a soft tone. "I just wanna talk to you."

Jake remained silenced, feeling his nervous heart beating loudly against his small chest. But he was pleased that Brad called him by his first   
name.

"Okay....." Jake nodded his head and step back, with that Brad carefully stepped inside closing the door behind them. Jake seat on the edge of his bed, Brad join him.

It was still extremely awkward between them. Brad ran his finger through his hair that's when it caught Jake's attention, he gaze at the jock bruise hand 

"What happen to your hand?" Jake asked, slightly concern.

Brad look at him before looking at his own hand. His hand slightly bruise turning a shade of red.

"I-I got a little tense and lost my cool, it's nothing important." Brad explained. 

"Alright. So, you wanted to talk?" Jake asks, nervously placing his arms between his legs and look curiously at older boy. 

Brad heavily breath. "Look Jake, I never disliked you I just pushed you away because I was afraid." 

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of telling you how I really felt about you. How I always liked you and thought you was special," Brad bashfuly blush, he stood up pacing forward. "Afraid you might not notices me, for who I really am."

Brad ran a hand through his blonde hair again, having to confess his feelings like this was much more embarrassing than he thought. 

"Brad..." Jake called his name, as he also stood up getting closer to the jock. gently grabbing onto the jock biceps.

Brad turn around. "Yeah?" He answered.

"Kiss me."

"W-wha?"

"I said k-kiss me." Jake repeat himself, he trailed off a moment, blushing. "Ever since that kiss, I-I started having 'these' weird feelings... about you. So I wanna see if these feelings I have for you are real."

Brad blush having a deja vu moment instead the roles the other way around, he shortly smile grabbing onto the younger male chin. Lifting his face just enough.

"Are you sure?" Brad ask, itching to kiss the smaller teen again.

"Yes." Jake smile.

Both closed their eyes leaning forward when their lips meet once again, Brad placed his free hand on Jake's waist. In return without a thought, Jake places his own hands on Brad's chest.

Brad finally pulled away, both open their eyes staring at each other, Brad smirk as his arms remain where they were.

"I really do like you, Jake, and I would be honor if you would go out with me. If you give me a chance you'll see I'll make you like me more than I like you." Brad mumbled feeling pretty winced.

There was a moment Jake hesitated, he bit down on his lower lip. But looking into those royal blue eyes.

"Brad, even though your still the biggest jerk and no matter how messed up this whole thing is..." Jake face start to blush, "I-I really would like to go out with you."

Brad softly smile his heart was pounding with happiness, he stared dreamly into young dragon's honey brown eyes, they both leaned in for a another kiss. An inches before their lips touch, they was interrupte by a knock at Jake's room door.

"Jakeroo! Dinner ready come and get it while it's still hot." Jonathan chipley said. Jake held his finger up to Brad's lips to silence him. 

"Uh... o-ok... I'll be down in a minute!" Jake replied, his heart was beating extremely fast but he wasn't the only one, Brad wasn't exactly 'calm' himself.

"Okie dokie!" He said, his foot steps got farther away the door Jake remove his hand and both boys release a heavy sighed.

"That was close..." Jake whispered. 

"Yeah..." Brad chuckled, "Jakeroo?" 

Jake glared at him. "Don't even go there." 

Brad laughed lightly. "Alright, alright, I-I better get going before my dad have a melt down..." Brad said. He release Jake and head to the door  
but a small hand stop him.

Brad look back and gave a questionable look. Jake blushed heavily as he stood on his tippy-toes places one more passionate kiss, Brad too blushed heavily by the sudden action. The kiss only a moment before they both pulled away.

"S-see ya around school tomorrow. You big jerk." Jake chuckled a tiny blush appeared on his face unable to help the smile on his lips.

Brad grabbed onto the door knob slightly opening it. "Yeah. I'll see ya." He sheepishly smirked, "Good night, loser." 

After that Brad left and Jake flop onto the bed, smilng to himself.  
\----  
End♡£


End file.
